1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly with a heat pipe, and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer central processing unit (CPU) is the core controller of electrical signals in the contemporary personal computers. Continued development of the CPUs has enabled them to perform more and more functions. Heat generated by the CPUs has thus increased enormously. Such heat can adversely affect the operational stability of the computers. Measures must be taken to efficiently remove the heat from the CPU. Typically, a heat sink with heat pipes having great heat conductivity is mounted on the CPU to remove the heat therefrom.
A related heat sink with a heat pipe includes a plate-type base, a plurality of fins mounted on the base and a heat pipe thermally connecting the base and the fins. The heat pipe includes an evaporating portion contacting with a top of the base and a pair of condensing portions connecting with the evaporating portion and extending through the fins. In use, the heat sink is mounted on an electronic component, and heat generated by the electronic component is transferred to the evaporating portion of the heat pipe via the base. The heat absorbed by the evaporating portion is subsequently transferred to the fins via the condensing portions of the heat pipe and is then dissipated to the atmosphere. However, due to a contact area between the heat pipe and the fins is small, a heat transferring speed from the base to a top of the fins is too slow to meet the heat dissipation requirement for the up-to-date CPUs.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat sink assembly with heat pipes having a large contact area with fins of the heat sink assembly to maximize the heat-dissipating efficiency thereof.